Mother: Different Outcome
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Whitebeard/Fem!Harry pairing.


**Mother: Different Outcome**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: What if Luna did not wake up in Thatch's bed? What if she woke up butt naked in the captain's bed instead?

Luna could not believe that she just had sex with Whitebeard. She had woken up to some one yelling and with her bad luck, Whitebeard did as well. He took one look at the situation and laughed and said that this was the first time he woke up with a beautiful woman in bed with him. She never been so embarrassed in her whole life, she thinks.

So she got dressed and made her way back to her room to grab a change of clothes. And then she headed to the bathroom in the nurses' living quarters as they gave her permission to use it anytime. She just hopes that no one else found out about what happened. What she can't believe that she was with the captain, he was way older than she was, granted, but he has a very fit and good looking body. Wait, what, she did not just have that thought. Man, she can't remember the last time; she had been this confused in her life.

Finally, she dried off with a towel, got dressed, and headed towards the cafeteria to grab something to eat. After sitting down at one of the tables, next to Luke and Matt. Marco and Vista came over and sat next to her.

"So, I heard that you and Pops had a good night together, last night." Marco calmly said.

Luna's face was so red with embarrassment, so everyone on the ship knows about that. Vista saw her red face and started laughing, while the others sniggered.

"This is all of Thatch's fault," Luna muttered, but Marco heard her anyway.

"Thatch's fault?" Marco asked.

Luna nodded, but she saw their confusion, so she explained, "If Thatch had not gotten me to compete with him in a drinking contest last night, I would not been so drunk, this would not have happened."

Vista could not resist to ask one question, so he did ask her, "Luna, do you remember happened last night with Pops?"

Luna's face turned even redder than before as she shook her head no. She could not believe that Vista would asked such a question. Oh, wait, yes she can believe it. She always got a feeling that he was can of a closet pervert.

"You know, Luna, you are not the first to wake up in Pops' bed, before. I can remember a time that I walked in Pops' room after a party and found both Thatch and Pops' in bed together. It was so funny," Marco told her.

"Oh, there was this time that Shanks and his crew came to visit us and we wounded up partying for two days straight. Well, after those two days, Shanks' crew was looking for him everywhere and it turned out that Shanks was in Pops' bed as well." Vista said while laughing at the memory.

Marco smiled his usual lazy smile and said, "You know, Vista, this has to be the first time that a woman was found in his bed. Here, I thought Pops' was into guys, but I guess that this proved us wrong, which I am glad for."

They continued telling Luna stories about who they found in Pops' bed. She is glad for that; it made her feel a little bit better. She just hoped that this won't come back and haunt her.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been a little over a month, since that indecent and by now, it was completely forgotten by everyone. Although, Whitebeard had taken to teasing Luna every once and a while, causing her face to turn red. It seemed that he always got a laugh from that.

Luna woke up a little later than normal this morning. As she got up and began to get ready for the day, her stomach felt a little weird and funny. Brushing that feeling off, as she thought that it would go away as the day continues. As she entered the cafeteria, some of the smells made her stomach twist in a sort of a bad way. She just grabbed some fruit and toast and sat down at her usual table with the rest of the cleaning crew.

"Are you feeling alright, Luna?" Paul asked her as he studied her face.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Luna was now curious.

"Well, you are looking a bit pale. Maybe you should take it easy today," Paul told her.

Luna shook her head and said, "It will probably go away as the day goes on."

Paul shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his breakfast. If she says that she is okay, she must be right. They all cared about her very much, but recently she was acting a bit different like just eating fruit almost at every meal. They asked the nurses what could be wrong with her, but the nurses told them that it could be that time of the month for her. So they left it alone as they heard some horror stories about women at that time of the month. It was scary just to listen to those stories.

As the day wore on for Luna and it was after lunch, when her stomach decided to reject the food that she had for lunch. Racing to the edge of the ship, she threw up her lunch. As she did this, her cleaning crew saw this and demanded that she should go and have the nurses check her out. So she headed to the medical bay.

**(Scene Break)**

"So what seems to be wrong, Luna?" Will asked her.

Luna thought for a moment, before answering, "Well, I just threw up my lunch over the side of the ship. I don't know what had caused that, because usually I would know if I am sick or something. Anything that is strange is that I have been carving fruit and also I can not stand the smells of other foods…"

As Luna continued to explained what was happening lately, Will's eyes widened as she recognized the signs of being pregnant, but she had to make sure.

"Luna, when was the last time that you had your period?" Will asked her.

It took Luna a moment of thinking, before she answered, "Almost two months ago, now that I think of it. What does that mean, Will?"

Will did not know how to tell her friend this, but she had to. So she said, "Luna, from everything that you have told me. I am 100% sure of this, because all the signs point to this. Luna, you're pregnant."

Luna froze for a second, before turning to her friend and asking, "Will, you're not serious, are you?"

Will nodded.

When Will nodded her head, Luna exploded and she screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I AM PREGNANT!"

Luna went into shock; she is going to kill Whitebeard slowly and painfully. How dare he get her pregnant, she is not even barely seventeen years old. This is also Thatch's fault too; he will have to die as well.

**(Scene Break)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I AM PREGNANT!" Was heard all over the ship. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all had a feeling that Pops and Thatch were going to die.

Whitebeard and his commanders were in a meeting when they heard what Luna had screamed. Whitebeard was in shock as his commanders stared at Whitebeard. Then they heard another scream from Luna, "I AM GOING TO KILL BOTH THAT MAN AND THATCH!"

The commanders slowly moved away from both Whitebeard and Thatch when they heard that. And also they moved away from the door as they expected her to come through it any second now.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Thatch," Vista told him.

"Why does she want to kill me? I did not do anything to that caused her to become pregnant," Thatch complained.

Marco laughed as he shook his head and told him, "It was you who convinced her to compete in that drinking contest, which led her sending the night with Pops. So it is your fault. And as Vista said, it was nice knowing you."

Whitebeard was still in shock; slowly he made his way out of the room and towards the medical bay. As he made his way towards the medical bay with his commanders behind him, quite a few crewmates said congratulations for the good news that they just heard as they all knew it was him that knocked up Luna in the first place.

**(Scene Break)**

Will finally was able to calm Luna down and made her promise to not kill anyone on the ship or hurt them. And now that Luna is calmed down, Will said, "If you kill your baby's father, it would not do you and the baby any good."

"You're right. Do you have any fruit on you?" Luna asked as she is carving for some sweet fruit.

"No, but I will get some for you. Just sit there until I come back okay?" Will sighed with relief when Luna nodded her head in agreement.

Once she was out of the room, she saw the captain just standing there, staring at the door. Chuckling, Will told him to go on in, for it is safe now.

**(Scene Break)**

When Whitebeard entered the room, he saw that Luna had her legs against her chest with her arms wrapped around and was staring out the window. He felt ashamed for what he did to her, even though he, too, could not remember what happened that night either. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat down beside the bed that she was sitting on.

He did not know what to say to her, so he figure that an apology would do. He spoke up and said, "I am sorry, Luna, for what happened…"

"Don't be. I always wanted to start a family of my own when I was older and certainly, but not like this. I won't hold this against you as we were both drunk at the time it happened. But the one thing that I want from you is that you be in this baby's life and be there for it," Luna said as she turned from the window to look at him.

Whitebeard smiled and said, "I believe that I can do that. Is there anything else that you may want me to do for you?"

"Yeah, I wish that you were the one who carries the baby for nine months and gives birth to it instead of me," Luna said with a grin on her face.

Whitebeard laughed and said, "I believe that is impossible for me to do. But I will make sure that you are happy and comfortable during this."

"Thanks," Luna said as she got up and opened the door. When she opened the door, all of the commanders fell to floor in a pile as they were listening in on their conversation.

"Hello, its nice of all of you to drop in like this," Luna said as Whitebeard laughed his head off. The commanders stood up and congratulated her on the good news. Will was finally able to get in and handed her a big bowl of fruit and then she went on with her other duties.

**(Scene Break)**

It was later agreed upon that the news of Luna's pregnancy should be only told to their allies, so the World Government won't find out about it and if they did, they would try and kill Luna and her unborn child. So for the next couple of months, allied pirates came and personally congratulated them.

Also during the pregnancy, they found out that Luna could control the sea and any water around her. They also found out that the sea would reflect on her mood swings, which was scary whenever Luna got mad for no reason at all. But usually she was calm and then the sea was calm.

Shanks also came around and stayed with them for long periods of time, to see if there was anything that he or his crew could do for her. When asked why they were hanging around, he told them that the sea would attack them for no reason and they figured that Luna was mad at something or having a mood swing and they would love if they could live through it.

About five months into the pregnancy, Whitebeard and Luna got married and had a grand wedding on one of the islands that was under Whitebeard's protection. It was huge as allies and the whole crew was attending it. Nurses helped her into the wedding dress and made sure that everything was going according to planned. Till this day, Luna will say that was the first time that she ever saw a bunch of guys balling their eyes and acting like a bunch of women during the wedding.

**(Scene Break)**

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Luna screamed as another contraction hit her. Right now, she was in a separate room with her legs up and spread apart. It had been little over nine months and passed her due date when the water finally broke, sending men panicking. Thankfully, Marco had stayed calm and helped her get to the medical bay.

"EDWARD NEWGATE, IF YOU EVER THINK OF TOUCHING ME AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Luna screaming at the man who was beside her and holding her hand. While the other hand was bandaged up, because Luna already broke it in several places.

"Don't worry, everything is going fine and it would be soon over," Whitebeard soothes her or at least tries to. But it was not working.

"Okay, Luna, one more push and the baby should be out," Doc told her.

As she pushed, she screamed, "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR THIS AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally the baby was out and it turned out to be a baby girl. She was so small and so cute that Luna forgot about her threats as she smiled at her daughter.

"Well, what's her name?" Doc asked as handed back a clean baby girl.

"Willow Luna Newgate," Luna said as Whitebeard beamed with pride as he looked at his daughter and tired wife.

**OMAKE**

Luna, Whitebeard, and the crew was celebrating Willow's fifth birthday. When she blew out the candles, Ace, the new second commander, asked her what did she wished for.

"I wish that I can have a baby sister, so I would have someone to play with," Willow proudly stated.

Everyone laughed as Luna put her head in her hands, and Whitebeard chuckled as he shook his head.

"I guess that we have to start working on that," Whitebeard cheerfully said.

"Pops, do you really want Mom going through another pregnancy?" Vista asked him.

"Yeah, I don't think that Shanks would not thank you for getting Mom pregnant again and for the mood swings as every time that she becomes mad or angry, the sea would attack them for no reason at all," Joz stated as he remember what happened five years ago. Everyone went back to partying.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope that you like it. I did wrote this for a friend and for those who voted for a Whitebeard/Luna pairing. Please review and tell what you think about it.**


End file.
